


Nico Gets a Nap

by Prodigal_sonshine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nico Needs a Nap, Not Canon Compliant, Shadow Travel (Percy Jackson), but this is a cute idea ok, solangelo, the timeline might be weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigal_sonshine/pseuds/Prodigal_sonshine
Summary: Will walked in silence for a moment before he looked down at Nico again. “I know that you have these meetings and jobs that you have to do, but,” he scanned Nico’s face, “you’re wearing yourself too thin."
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 10





	Nico Gets a Nap

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever please be nice

Nico materialized on the beaches of Camp Half-Blood, almost certainly scaring the life out of the first-year lookout on patrol. His vision swam and the sounding of the conch horn did nothing for the headache blooming behind his eyes. He stood his ground as campers came out to greet him, welcoming him back from a diplomatic mission to Camp Jupiter. Chiron, of course, reached him first, followed closely by a familiar mop of curly blonde hair. Nico groaned softly upon seeing Will Solace, as he knew his boyfriend was going to lecture him about his increased use of shadow travel over the past few weeks. Sure enough, Will’s eyes met Nico’s and narrowed, his lips pursing disapprovingly. But he kept quiet; he knew better than to lecture Nico in front of the other campers.

“Nico, have you any news?” Chiron asked, his tail flicking anxiously as the rest of the campers arrived at the beach.

Nico shook his head slightly, “The bulk of the meeting was domestic, talking about renovations to New Rome and the upcoming war games. Camp Half-Blood was hardly mentioned at all.”

The campers relaxed by a fraction. With the conflict against Gaea finished, tensions between the Roman and Greek demigod camps were high. Jason, Percy, and Nico did their best to keep things calm, but sometimes a second demigod civil war seemed inevitable. In any case, no news was good news.

Satisfied, the campers started filing back to their cabins, getting ready for inspections and dinner. Nico exhaled sharply and rubbed his temples, eyes shut. There was a moment of silence before he softly said “I don’t suppose I’m lucky enough that Will walked off too, am I?”

Chiron chuckled softly, “I’m afraid not, son of Hades.” Nico groaned and opened his eyes. Chiron winked at him and said, “I’ll leave you to it, then.” With that, he trotted away, his hooves making soft thumps in the sand.

Will stood in front of Nico, scanning him up and down. “You’re exhausted,” he said. It wasn’t a question.

Nico pressed his palm to his forehead, “I’m fine,” he muttered.

Will arched his eyebrow, staying silent. Nico avoided his gaze. “Look, let me just…let me get some dinner, okay? You can lecture me later.” He took a step forward and stumbled. He would have gotten a mouthful of sand if Will hadn’t caught and steadied him. Before he could stand back up, he was swept off his feet and being carried, bridal style, towards the Big House.

Nico felt his cheeks warm. “Will, I can walk,” he protested, trying to shimmy his way out of Will’s arms.

Will looked down at him, exasperated. “Listen here, Death Boy: you are going to spend the rest of the day in the infirmary—” Nico groaned, but Will payed him no attention, “—resting. You have been shadow travelling way too much recently and I can tell that you haven’t been taking naps in between like I told you to.”

“Will, I have to shadow travel. It’s the only way I can get from camp to camp safely. And I don’t have any time to nap between trips. There are meetings to attend, wars to avoid, ambassador…stuff. Sisters to visit.”

Will sighed but didn’t respond. Nico smiled softly when he saw the small crease in his forehead. Will had different types of worry, he’d learned. The expression on his face right now was a worry reserved only for his family, and for Nico.

Will walked in silence for a moment before he looked down at Nico again. “I know that you have these meetings and jobs that you have to do, but,” he scanned Nico’s face, “you’re wearing yourself too thin. You’re going to burn out soon.” 

Nico sighed, feigning annoyance. But they both knew that Will was right. “Fine,” Nico said, resting his head against Will’s chest, “I’ll rest up tonight. I’ll stay in the infirmary, like you said, and tomorrow…” 

They reached the Big House, and Will paused. “Yes?”

“Well, there’s nothing diplomatic scheduled tomorrow. So, unless there’s an emergency meeting, maybe we could go…canoeing, or something. Maybe you can try to teach me to shoot an arrow again.”

Will laughed and carried Nico into the infirmary, setting him down on a bed and pulling the covers over him. “How about a canoe ride and a picnic? And maybe I’ll think about letting you nock an arrow or two.”

Nico nodded and sighed contentedly. The warmth of the covers seemed to envelop him, and his eyes were closing in spite of themselves. He really was tired.

Will smiled and kissed Nico gently on the forehead. “Sleep well, Death Boy.”


End file.
